Triangle
by KStar
Summary: Lilly questions her relationship with Oliver, just how she feels him, and how Miley fits into the whole equation. Moliver/Loliver. Spoilers for "What I Don't Like About You."


A/N: I am a Moliver shipper. No doubt about that. I can't say I was overjoyed Disney put Lilly and Oliver together, but that's not what I didn't like about this episode. Seriously, if Disney is going to do Loliver, at least do it right. Season 3 has been notorious all year for putting Oliver, Lilly, and Miley out of character. This episode was no different. I cannot believe how fake they made Loliver. It was like Oliver and Lilly had not even been best friends most of their lives. This really made me sad because I adore the friendship between Lilly and Oliver, and Disney has ruined it. The way Disney has done every relationship on Hannah Montana, I am to the point where I don't want any of them together. Anyway, though, this is a little Lilly introspective piece, and I tried to be fair with both the Loliver and the Moliver as I saw fit with "What I Don't Like About You."

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Triangle**

By: K*Star

When Oliver and Lilly hook up at a beach party, Oliver does not want to say anything to Miley. Lilly thinks this is wrong and tells him so because Miley is their best friend and has a right to know that the two people she hangs out with the most are now in a relationship together. However, Oliver is adamant. He shakes his head, helmet hair flopping boyishly around his face, and Lilly wants to laugh because he would look so darn adorable (weird how yesterday she would have thought he was such a dork) if not for the utterly serious face he is giving her. She opens her mouth to protest, but he silences her with yet another kiss. Lilly melts and drops the issue, forgetting she isn't supposed to let Oliver Oken win at anything between the two of them.

Later, though, after Miley's back and everything, later, Lilly starts thinking about it again. Maybe she's just become paranoid because of all her failed relationships in the past – mostly the lies and the cheating and the boy falling in love with someone else –, but she cannot seem to get it out of her head. Why does Oliver insist on keeping this a secret? This relationship is no big deal. People had been expecting them to hook up for years. Why should it matter if they go from best friends to something more? If it were any other boy, Lilly might reason that Oliver is ashamed to be in a relationship with her, but Lilly knows Oliver better than anyone else and Oliver doesn't do stuff like that. He may be a little self-absorbed (okay, a lot self-absorbed) and he does freak out a bit when it comes to how people see him, but underneath his shallowness, Oliver is a really good guy and he's always been completely honest with her.

Maybe it's the Miley thing that bothers Lilly. Oliver is very specific in _Miley_ not finding out about the relationship. If it had been up to Lilly, Miley would have been the first person to hear they were dating. They are best friends after all. Yeah, Miley might have been a little grossed out at first because Oliver, in Miley's words two years ago, is like "a brother or a pet fish." They are supposed to love him to death and would be sad if he got flushed, but he's not really make-out material. The very thought sends a blush across Lilly's face. Oliver is a surprisingly good kisser.

Okay, so Miley might be weirded out a bit when she finds out (because try as he might, Oliver is not going to stop Miley from somehow finding out). Still, she'll get over it. She'll be happy for them. So why is Oliver being so darn stubborn? Miley is not going to stop being friends with them just because Lilly and Oliver are now an item. She's not going to like playing third wheel to them, but Miley's a big girl and her life, increasingly more it seems these days, does not revolve around her friends. Besides, it's not like Miley's in love with Oliver, right?

Lilly snorts, and Miley and Oliver, who previously had been hunkered down together gossiping like best gal pals, shoot her inquisitive looks. She quickly covers it up, waves a hand and sprouts of an excuse, and the two shrug and go back to their conversation. The idea of Miley in love with Oliver really is that laughable. Lilly can almost imagine Miley's overdramatic faux barf fest if she even mentioned it. Lilly knows Miley deeply values her friendship with Oliver, but it's never been anything more than platonic. She made that perfectly clear with the whole Oliver-in-love-with-Hannah fiasco in the eighth grade.

Something in her last thought suddenly gives Lilly pause. She frowns. Meanwhile, Miley says something about Oliver being cute and considerate. Lilly nearly chokes on a French fry and worries that Miley might be able to read minds. She turns her attention to see Oliver's reaction, and there is nothing but pure shock on his face. The idea that Miley would think he was cute is even more baffling to him than it is to Lilly. This only adds to the nasty little suspicion that has begun to flare in Lilly's mind. What if…what if the problem isn't Miley being in love with Oliver? What if…holy hot dogs…what if it's _Oliver_ being in love with _Miley_?

Things only go downhill when Oliver can't even remember their first song or their first date. Lilly knows she is right. Radiohead and ice-skating. This is the kind of stuff girls write about in their diaries at the end of the day. She wishes she could run home at this very moment to get it, flip it open to the day, and shove it into precious "Ollie-pop"'s face. And really? _Really?_ Is he that shallow that he fell for her because her hair smelled like apples? Sure, that's cute and all, but what the hell? If she doused Rico in her apple body spray, would Oliver suddenly turn his affections to him? And how can he not remember her favorite band is Radiohead? Surely, he would remember all the times they argued over who had more musical talent between Radiohead and Coldplay? They've been best friends since freaking Pre-K. Even if he's a guy, he should at least know basics like that.

At this point, Lilly is seething, and it goes beyond first songs and first dates. That stupid party while she and Oliver had been dancing to _Radiohead_, not Coldplay, that night had been so perfect and Oliver had been so perfect, but now he is just her idiot dorky friend. No, scratch that. They definitely aren't friends anymore. Miley's running around trying to do damage control, but Lilly does not see how this will ever work out. Thinking of Miley, envy suddenly clouds her eyes. Oliver probably knows _Miley's _favorite band. Oliver knows _Miley_ backwards and forward. He _never_ forgets things when it comes to _Miley_. Miley this. Miley that. _Miley, you'll always be my best friend._ Lilly be damned.

Except…except well it sort of fits. Sure, Lilly and Oliver have been buds since Pre-K and have probably been destined for each other since the whole crayon incident, but Oliver's always somehow drifted to Miley. Oliver knows Miley better than probably Miley knows Miley. It's the little stuff. It's like how he always knows when she is lying. Or how he always hates every single one of her boyfriends. Plus, he was in love with Hannah Montana, thought she was gorgeous, and c'mon, it couldn't have been all about the blonde hair. A wig is just a wig. It doesn't change the person underneath. And Oliver has always made it a point to be there for Miley through thick and thin. Sure, they fight, but it's not like Lilly and Oliver who squabble like cats and dogs all the freaking time. When Oliver and Miley fight, it's explosive and threatens the whole trio's friendship and Miley must do everything in her power to fix things, dragging Lilly along for the ride. Then, somehow, the Miley and Oliver end up even closer than before.

What if Oliver was trying to get with Lilly to make Miley jealous? The minute Lilly thinks that, she dismisses it. No, no. Even if she kind of hates Oliver's guts at the moment, Lilly knows he wouldn't do something that sleazy. He wanted to keep their relationship a secret, remember? If he had wanted to make Miley jealous, he would have been parading their relationship back and forth in front of Miley. Besides, Oliver's too dumb to come up with something like that.

Lilly feels a certain sense of satisfaction when Miley picks her side. Miley might have her faults, but she's a smart girl and their bond as best girl buds far outshines whatever she has with Oliver. Lilly hides her smirk when she sees Oliver's crestfallen face. Something in her chest stings a little, but she pushes silly stuff like that out of her head. She's mad at Oliver. She isn't supposed to feel sorry for him.

Still, this has got to be breaking Oliver's heart. Lilly thinks that Oliver must have felt something for her, no matter how superficial it was, and to lose both his best friends, one he thought he loved and one he really does love, in one day…that's got to suck. Lilly can hold a grudge like nobody's business, but it doesn't mean she has ever stopped liking Oliver underneath all the anger. Maybe this whole dating thing was a bad idea. It's left the trio's supposedly unbreakable friendship in tatters. And she and Oliver weren't really thinking it through when they hooked up. If they hadn't gotten into a fight now, it would have been later, and even if they managed to patch things up, you can't really kiss a guy seventeen times in two weeks (yep, she's counting) and go back to being best friends like nothing happened. Then again, isn't that what love is all about? Going with one's heart instead of one's head?

That's it, isn't it? Lilly loves Oliver, not as a silly dopey brother but really loves him in a "you and I are meant to be" sort of way. Shoot, it has taken since Pre-K, but she has finally figured it out. The reason she is so upset is because she knows, she thinks she always knew, that Oliver will never feel the same. Even if Miley is somehow successful and they somehow end up back together, it can't – _won't_ – last. Oliver might like the way her hair smells and call her beautiful. He might share her interests and hang out with her 24/7. He might hold her hand and give her pet names and kiss her. He might say "I love you, Lilly," but he will not mean it the way Lilly says it. For some reason, Oliver cannot give his whole heart to Lilly, and maybe this is why they have never gotten together before. This is why Lilly has forever teased him, insulted him, and slapped him around like a piñata. This is why she fights with him. She uses her short temper, her anger, and her cruelty to keep from hurting herself and to keep anyone else from seeing. Every single day Oliver almost breaks her heart, whether intentional or not, and Lilly spends each night mending the cracks so she can meet him with a smile tomorrow like nothing's wrong.

When Miley tricks Lilly and Oliver into showing up at Miley's house at the same time, Lilly feels a hurt far worse than Miley lying to her. Miley has betrayed her. Miley hasn't completely left Oliver in the dust like she is supposed to. This scares Lilly. She knows just how much Oliver means to Miley. She saw it for herself when Oliver tried to end their friendship over _Indiana Joannie_. It almost tore Miley apart to lose Oliver. Lilly had never seen the other girl so upset, as if she couldn't function if Oliver wasn't there. True, Miley only thinks of it as friendship, but Lilly knows better. Lilly knows that if Oliver means this much to Miley now, one day down the road, she might realize she actually _is_ in love with Oliver. Earlier, Lilly laughed it off that Oliver could think Miley was in love with him, but when she really gets down to thinking about it, well, it is not as crazy as it sounds.

Lilly sits on the couch next to Miley, Oliver on the other side. Miley seems so sincere about their making up. Lilly watches the "fight" on the screen and knows it looks petty. She knows if she and Oliver really liked each other, they shouldn't be fighting and subsequently breaking up over something so stupid and insignificant (even if Radiohead is the better band). She also knows, though, that if they cannot even handle little stuff like this, how are they ever going to make it work? Oliver submits, and they apologize. Even as they renew their friendship and their relationship, Lilly cannot help but worry about the future. Getting back together with Oliver seems like a bad idea, especially when sees nothing good coming from it in the future, but when Oliver's deep voice utters her name, when he looks at her with lusty brown eyes, she falls for him all over again.

They lean in to kiss, and Lilly sort of forgets Miley is there until Miley's hand on her chest brings her to a stop. Oliver shoots Miley an apologetic grin, and Lilly tries her best not to notice the unreadable gleaming look in Miley's eyes at their almost kiss. Miley is all smiles when Lilly and Oliver leave together, his arm casually draped over her shoulders. She is perky, glowing, and Lilly suspects it has a lot to do with her devious plan working. Right now, Miley is happy for them, but how long will it last? How long until Miley discovers she loves Oliver like Lilly does? How long until their friendship really does go to hell in an all out battle for Oliver's affections? How long until Oliver dumps Lilly for Miley? After all, it is inevitable.

Miley and Oliver are going to fall in love with each other. They already have. It's only a matter of time before they realize it. It's only a matter of time before Lilly's heart breaks for real.


End file.
